Metal Wings and Immortal Things
by ByProxy
Summary: only in oblivion


I do not own harry, potter, that honor is reserved for and belongs to J.K. Rowling.

I do not know how United Kingdom currency works so if I'm wrong please correct me, or blame google.

Chapter one; Downy wings

September 1, 2021

New York Times

In celebration for the fifth year running of reformed connection, Mojang and Microsoft have announced the beginning of development for the long-awaited mirror realm.

Line

July 31, 2030, 11:26 PM

Screams echoed down the hallway, as the woman in the room suffered another contraction before falling silent save for her heavy breathing and the movement of those around her. Her husband murmuring words of comfort. Lupin and Sirius sit next to James. Dumbledore stands by the door talking to a nurse. "Just one more," the medic says "then you can rest." Five minutes, thirty-seven seconds later Brandon Potter is born and handed to his father.

A happy healthy human baby boy. Sporting red hair and brown eyes. He looked like the perfect mix between James and Lilly.

Relief floods her. "How does it feel to be a daddy?" Sirius asks and is promptly hit in the shoulder a short squabble ensues with Remus coming out as the proud if slightly boastful victor.

Twenty-eight minutes twenty-two seconds later Hadrian Potter is born and handed to a giddy mother. Her smile vanishes however when she sees him. Crystal green cat eyes staring at her. Two tiny horns poking out of tuffs of jet-black hair. Silver downy feathered wings flapping happily bellow his shoulder blades. While tiny tail feathers stick to the back of his calves, a swinging tail wraps around his ankle.

Line break

October 31, 2031

Smirking triumphantly, he points his wand at the winged child, in a quiet murmur, the killing curse passes his lips. The green spell hits the child, however, instead of killing the child. The spell redirects back at its caster destroying his body and damaging the roof causing pieces of shrapnel to fall on both children.

November 10

"Come on moony give him here I'm not gonna do anything to him." Sirius pouted. "For the last time no, why don't you hold Harry?" Sirius' only response was to scrunch up his nose. Rolling his eyes Remus handed over Brandon. Sighing in exasperation. Placing harry in his crib the two marauders walked down to the kitchen leaving a crying harry behind. Lilly looked up when they came down a smile on her face. "how's my baby doing?'' she cooed at Brandon. Holding her arms out she took him from Sirius. "What are you thinking about that's got you all frustrated?" He asked. She scowled. Shifting her weight. "I don't know," here she frowned, oh its nothing I'm just trying to think of a way to be rid of my freak child. Any suggestions I'll gladly take it. "just thinking. I'm going to go talk with Dumbledore I'll see you later."

October 31, 2033

Hadrian watched his mother and father playing with his stupid brother from the stairs. His gut hurt, twisted, and roiled watching them. Maybe he's jealous watching them, be oh so perfect, or is it longing? Why should he even care? Maybe, he does. Normally he would just stay in his tiny room and play with Blink, his house elf. Now, however, Blink was in the kitchen and he was left to his own devices.

Put simply he was bored. Despite only being three he figured he had a higher understanding for the concept of bored then most three-year-old children would. His tail swung back and forth either in amusement or agitation at that thought. How could he not when his room was bare and stuffy? The only things he could do was sleep, read, and watch his wings movement as he paced with them held high. He doubted that part about sleeping was true. he had already read all the books he had in his room. Plus, the ones he snuck out of Brandon's room. Of course, he always put them back just in case someone missed them, he wished he didn't have to. It wasn't as if Brandon knew the books were there, let alone read them.

November 1, 2037

Mr. Dursley stood beside his wife as the last piece of evidence made its way to the judge. He hoped the judge would favor him in this. If he did it would make the three years of fighting and custody battles all worth it. All the late nights as he comforted his nephew and reminded him that he wouldn't let him go and that the potters had made their choice when they dumped on the porch step before handing him that dammed letter. Clenching his hands at his side he watches with bated breath as the letter is read, repeating the words he knew by heart in his head.

Dear Petunia

Due to recent events we, that is James and me, must request that you take care of young Hadrian for the next seven years. We apologize in advance for any inconvenience this may cause you. In order to compensate you, we will be sending you 387 pounds monthly.

Yours sincerely James and Lilly Potter.

That had been the last straw for her, setting down the papers, she cleared her throat. She glanced in disgust at the boys' parents, before saying.

"full custody awarded to the Dursleys over one Hadrian potter with visitation rights every other weekend to the potters. With child support sent to the Dursleys of 640 pounds monthly awarded to the Dursleys." 


End file.
